


The Devil's Puppet

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, Eventual Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome, Tomarry Discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: The Dark Lord is obsessed with a certain green-eyed wizard. Impatient to finally have the little brat, he takes Harry from Hogwarts to the shock and fear of everyone present.When Harry returns to the Wizarding World he is not the same young man they remember…





	1. Welcome To Your New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous/gifts).



> This idea was born out of a conversation on the Tomarry Discord (where all my best ideas are coming form at the moment.) The wonderful, amazing and lovely Dorea inspired this, as she wanted more fics where Harry was kidnapped publicly. Here you go love. ^.~
> 
> I would also like to give a massive shout out to the incredible Caty, who Beta'd this.

Voldemort watched through fake brown eyes as Harry swooped overhead, diving for the Golden Snitch, only to be knocked of course by Lucius’ heir. Harry swung off his broom, but managed to clamber back on, somewhat ill graciously. Voldemort relaxed back in his seat, eyes calculating.

It had been a struck of luck, when he discovered he could apparate into the Forbidden Forest and walk to Hogwarts. The wards meant to keep him out hadn’t been recast and were weak. He had walked, quite calmly, to the bottom of the steps leading into the castle itself. No one had spotted the most feared Dark Lord walking around the middle of the night.

He had returned the following day, disguised as a Ministry of Magic employee. He apparated just outside of the Gates and had been granted access by the oaf, Hagrid. With the giant of man by his side, he had walked straight into Hogwarts.

It was a little after ten in the morning, which meant the boy was in class, but his disguise had allowed to him to wander the halls for a time. It had also allowed to begin forming a way to taking the boy right under Albus’ nose.

Harry dived again, his robes billowing out behind him as he picked up speed. The crowd gasped as Harry’s fingers wrapped around the snitch, mere centimetres away from the ground. Voldemort stood and clapped with everyone else. Harry touched down and was hugged by his teammates before he could even dismount. Pleased that boy hadn’t done something stupid and hurt himself, Voldemort left with a swirl of his cloak.

It was handy, being able to use a disguise and roam freely about. He was able to watch the ebb and flow of Hogwarts. Faces started to become familiar to him. A pretty black haired, Hufflepuff fifth year student always lingered at the base of the steps, waiting for a brown haired Slytherin sixth year to pass her by before heading to lunch. The mudblood girl that often helped the brat could often be seen dashing to the library, a piece of toast clasped in her hand. It really didn’t take all that long to learn Harry’s schedule, or to learn which of the wards were at the weakest because they hadn’t been cared for. It was all so simple. Albus had gotten lax, believing that he would never dare step foot into the school. What a fool Albus was. It didn’t take much, not really, to weaken the anti-apparition wards around Hogwarts from the inside. He sat in the library one Sunday afternoon while Harry worked on his Transfiguration homework a few desks away and cast the counter spell under the table. A large Potion’s volume blocked the view of his arm twitching slightly - not that anyone was paying him the slightest bit of attention.

Christmas week arrived in a flurry of snow and frosty looks. Bitter squabbling between the trio had broken out a few days earlier and the three were still speaking in tense, clipped tones. It was _perfect_.

Harry slunk into the Hall late, a sour look on his face. Voldemort felt light headed with glee. If Harry thought he was miserable now, it was nothing to what he was going to feel in a few hours. For this important day, Voldemort had forgone a disguise and had instead opted for an invisibility spell that he knew worked, having tested it by sitting in different classes alongside Harry.

The noise of a Hall full of students talking and saying goodbye to friends who were going home the next day. The scrapping sounds of knives and forks were drowned out by the happy bubble of chatter. Dumbledore looked relaxed as sipped from a wine cup, watching over the students. _He thinks they’re safe_ , Voldemort smirked to himself. _How very wrong he was_.

Voldemort walked behind the head table, just because he could. When he was done, chaos would reign, and he was almost sad he was going to miss it.

He stepped down from the podium and moved to wear Harry was sitting. The boy was sitting slightly higher than the middle of the Gryffindor table. Longbottom and the Weasley girl flanked him, while the boy stabbed at a piece of chicken angrily. He really should find out what had caused the upset between the trio, he mused. It would be great leverage to use against the boy later.

He stood behind Harry for a moment, savouring the idyllic calmness before the storm. With practised ease, he reached out, grabbing the back of Harry’s robes and pulling the teen up so he was standing. A confused yelp left Harry as he was spun to face the Dark Lord.

“Albus.” Voldemort dropped the invisibility spell, throwing back his hood. Screams ripped through the air, delighting him. “You really need better wards and staff.” Voldemort tutted. Harry wiggled, trying desperately to escape, but Voldemort held the boy tightly to his side.

“Oh, and, thank you, Hagrid, for letting me in. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Harry stilled in his arms, his face white with shock and horror.

Voldemort pulled the boy flush against his chest, whispering into the terrified boy’s ear. “How easily the Light betrays you.” With a final mocking wave, Voldemort disapparated out of Hogwarts and the school descended into screaming and panic in his wake.

~*~

Harry found himself alive the next morning, which considering what happened the day before, was dammed lucky. He had a brief memory of being taken away from Hogwarts and being hexed as he landed in Merlin knew where. He sat up and discovered his left ankle had a think heavy chain chuffed to it. He snorted. Figures. Without his glasses the world was an indistinct haze, the darkness compounding his natural blindness further. He felt around on the floor for a while but didn’t come across them. Bugger it all to hell.

Rubbing his eyes, he tried to gauge where he was. Taking in the blurry outlines of bars in front him how dark the room seemed to be, Harry could only assume he was in some sort of cell. Great. Trapped in a cell, in Voldemort’s hideout unable to see clearly. Well this was just bloody perfect. A definite plus was that he didn’t feel like he was in any pain. Either Voldemort was going soft or worse was in store for him this morning.

Sitting up Harry was relieved to find he was still clothed. Small mercies. A quick pat down confirmed what he had expected; he didn’t have his wand on him. He slowly got to his feet, wanting to investigate his new prison.

Finding the wall, he ran his hands along it. The stones felt smooth under his touch, becoming steadily warmer as he moved down the wall. He came to an abrupt stop as what seemed to another stone wall appeared in front of him. He frowned. The space didn’t seem to be all that big. The new wall felt warm, confusing Harry’s senses even more. What he wouldn’t give to have his glasses, he thought bitterly.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Harry turned. Without his glasses, he couldn’t see Voldemort to glare at him.

“Where am I?”

“Good morning to you, too.”

Sudden sunlight damn near blinded him, as he fell back towards the wall, arms in front of his face. Lowering his arms, he blinked furiously. The sunlight helped his poor sight. His surroundings swimming fuzzily into view.

In front of him were, as he expected, iron bars. From ceiling to floor, locking him inside. Trapping him. Behind the bars was – domestic bliss?

A comfortable looking living room was before him. A soft looking cream coloured sofa ran sat vertically, facing a wall of glass, that lead to an outside garden area. The warm earthy tones made the whole room feel comfortable.

In the centre of the room, was Voldemort. Squinting hard, Harry could make out a hazy green shape in the Dark Lord’s hand.

“Where,” Harry began more firmly, “am I?”

Voldemort sat down on the sofa, taking a careful bite of the apple. “This,” Voldemort waved a hand, indicating the room, “is your new home.”

“Oh yeah,” Harry replied sarcastically. “Totally feels like home when _I’m kidnapped and chained up_.”

Voldemort shrugged. “I believe your anger should be directed at the useless lump, Hagrid. He let me in every day.”

“You must have tricked him!”

“Did I also trick Dumbledore into not maintaining the wards around his precious school?” Voldemort smirked at him. “I rather enjoyed watching you take part in lessons, doing homework. It was it fascinating.” Voldemort took another bite of the apple while Harry stewed, outraged.

“You were in the school?”

“Oh yes. You really have the worst study habits though. How do you ever get decent grades?”

Harry spluttered indignantly. “My grades are _fine_. I have _Hermione_.”

“Speaking of, why did you three fall out?”

Harry felt a chill go up his spine. He gulped. “You were watching, you tell me.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Voldemort tutted. “I didn’t go into the dorms. I have better things to do than watch a group of angsty teens all night.”

Harry snorted in disbelief. “Bullshit.” Wrapping his hands around the bars, he tested their strength.

“You aren’t getting out until I trust you enough to let you out.”

“Trust?” Harry echoed, hollowly. He had entered the Twilight Zone. This couldn’t actually be happening.

“You have two options,” Voldemort spoke calmly, his eyes fixed on Harry. “You either cooperate with me and earn privileges – like leaving the cage and being allowed to roam the house freely – or you don’t, and you live out the remainder of your life in that cage.”

“I will never cooperate with you.” Voldemort rose from the sofa, picking of bits of lint from his robes. “Have it your way.” He strode towards the fire place. “I’ll see you tomorrow, you may have come to your senses by then.”

“No!” Harry stood as close to the fireplace as he could, panicking. “You can't leave me all day!”

“Sure, I can.” Voldemort picked up a small bowl from the mantel place and let the floo powder slip through his fingers. “I’d pick a corner to defecate in, personally. If you get lucky, the house elves might even feel sorry for you and bring you some water.” With that, Voldemort threw some floo powder into the fireplace after replacing the bowl and vanished.

“Shit.”

~*~

Voldemort stepped through the floor into his office. He had expected nothing less from Harry. The boy had too much pride to agree straight away. He was nothing if not patient, however.

His voice was a large square room, that had once been a bedroom. His oak desk now stood pride-of-the-place in the middle of the room, a large bay window behind it, giving him natural light to work late into the night if he wished.

Nagini was curled up under the desk, sleeping peacefully, her stomach bulging a little. Good, he thought idly as he crossed the room. _At least one of us has had a proper meal_.

Wormtail was waiting for him as soon as he left the office. He was half tempted to turn around and go back to Harry. He was in no mood to deal with the whimpering cretin today.

“What?”

“M- My Lord, the papers-” Wormtail sank to his knees, shaking in fright.

“-Your arm, Wormtail.” He might as well call a meeting and have done with it. The rat faced man, let out a pathetic moan but stood and offered his arm. “Why do I let you live?” he wondered at loud.

“I – I am your humble servant, My Lord.” The look of horror in his eyes betrayed his words.

“Hmm.” Voldemort pressed a sharp fingernail to the mark, turning it as black as night. “Then be useful and make sure the prisoners are _comfortable_.”

Wormtail bowed, eager to leave his Lord’s presence, and fled, leaving Voldemort to seriously consider putting the fool out of his misery.

~*~

Voldemort, Harry decided, was a complete and utter wanker. It had been hours since the Dark Lord had buggered off and Harry was _cold_. The fire was unlit, and he hadn’t seen any house elves to ask them to light it. He wasn’t about to call one of them, either. Hermione’s disapproving face hovered in front of his eyes whenever he considered it.

At least the curtains had remained open, allowing him keep track of the time. It didn’t stop the place from being cold, however. Naturally, the great git hadn’t left him a blanket of any kind. Swine.

If there was one issue he was equipped to deal with was the hunger. The Dursleys had starved for days, so if Voldemort was hoping to crack him by starving him, he’d have to wait a _very_ long time.

Curling up in a corner, Harry resigned himself to a long night.

~*~

Hogwarts was empty. It was always quieter during Christmas break with less than twenty or so students left in the school. However, with Harry’s public capture however, every single student had been pulled out of Hogwarts. The wizarding world was in uproar, demanding answers.

Albus paced his office, hands clasped behind his back. He had spoken at length to Hagrid, hoping to be comforted, that Tom’s words were a lie, but no. Hagrid had admitted to giving several people who he had assumed to be Ministry of Magic employees access to the school.

Teachers had come forward, even ones in the Order, who had shrugged off a newcomer in the castle as either someone from the Ministry here on official business, or a member of the Order, here to work on bringing the Dark Lord down.

“What am I going to do?” he asked no one. The portraits looked down at him, concern etched on their faces, but no answers on their lips.

~*~

Harry was _hungry_. At least with the Dursleys he had been able to sneak out at night and steal some food. Here it was impossible. He didn’t even have access to water. This was inhuman. For the first time ever, he was looking forward to the Dark Prat returning.

“Potter.” Voldemort stepped out of the fireplace and Harry could’ve cried with joy. “Are you going to be more agreeable today?”

“Water.” His voice cracked, his throat was becoming painful it was do dry. “Please.” It hurt to talk, but Merlin, he needed to drink.

Voldemort shook his head at Harry’s stubbornness. “Stupid, you should have called an elf.”

Harry ignored the man, because damnit he was right. Hermione wouldn’t have minded him using elves if it meant staying alive. Voldemort placed a glass of water outside the cage and Harry dived for it. The water slipped down his front as he drank in greedy gulps.

“You bastard,” he hissed at Voldemort once he had finished the glass. “You could have left some water at least.”

“Why? How do I benefit from that?” Voldemort shrugged off his clock, placing it neatly over the back of the sofa.

“You keep your prisoner alive for a bloody start!” Harry coughed, his throat not quite prepared for shouting just yet.

“Harry if your pride gets in the way of asking for a glass of water, that’s your own damn fault.” Voldemort folded his arms. “You could have called one of the elfs.”

Harry shifted uncomfortably under the Dark Twat’s gaze. “Fuck off.” He turned his back on the Dark Twerp, resting his back on the bars.

He could _feel_ Voldemort rolling his eyes at him but didn’t care. Sod it, he had been kidnapped and forced to starve for a day. He was entitled to have a bit of a sulk.

He could hear Voldemort moving around, the sounds were further away and familiar. A kitchen. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to give in because of food.

He wasn’t going to give in, but, oh Merlin. _Bacon_. The smell of sizzling bacon reached him, and his stomach ached with hunger. Before long the smells of an English Breakfast being made filled the small house and Harry’s hunger _burned_.

Pulling his knees up to his chest he tried to ignore the sounds his stomach was making. He was damn sure Voldemort could hear the angry growling coming from his stomach. He was not about to give in, he could tough it out. If had survived the Dursley’s he could survive this.

~*~

Voldemort walked into the living room paper tucked under his arm, carrying his breakfast and freshly brewed tea. He placed his plate carefully on the table. The bacon was crisp; the fried tomatoes juicy and succulent; the sausages, mushrooms and beans filling the air with their sweat aroma. He would have the boy begging for food by the end of the meal.

Flicking open the paper, he picked up a fork. “Hungry, Harry?”

“Let me go.”

“No.” Voldemort took a bite of eggs and chewed thoughtfully. “You’re not going anywhere, Potter.”

“Why are you even here, don’t you have people to boss around?”

“I do indeed have people to ‘boss around,’ as you so eloquently put it, and a world to take over. Right now, I’m content to watch over my new pet.”

“I am not your pet.” Harry rose, his face pressed against the bars in anger. “I will never bow to you.”

“Uh huh.” Voldemort turned a page in the newspaper. “We’ll see how long that lasts.” He speared a piece of bacon and held it out. “Want some?”

“I’m not going to beg you for anything.” Harry’s fists curled up at his sides. “The Dursley’s starved me for _weeks_. You have nothing on them.”

Voldemort shrugged “Explains why you’re so damn short, pet.”

“I am _not_ short.”

“You’re, what, 5’5?” Voldemort pulled a face. “You might as well be a poodle.”

Harry opened and closed his mouth in anger. “Fuck you.”

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow. “Is that an offer?”

“No!”

Voldemort snorted around his tea. “A little too quick to deny that.”

“I – I actually hate you, like really hate you.”

“I really don’t care. I’m not the one in the cage.” Harry gaped at him again and then turned and huffed, slinking down to face the bare wall once more.

Voldemort continued to read the paper as he ate, mind formulating plans to further debase Dumbledore. The older man was so close to becoming a complete disgrace, he only needed small _push_. Harry. Voldemort chuckled to himself, he was going to ruin Harry. Dumbledore’s perfect little hero would turn to his side and Dumbledore would crumble.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Copper!

“I’m hungry,” Harry admitted, during lunch on the 12 th day. The Dark Wanker had taken to eating all his meals in front of the starving boy and he was hungry damnit. He was also in desperate need of a shower. Using a real toilet would be a highlight too. He moved so he was kneeling facing the bars and Voldemort.

Voldemort, who had been reading a book, glanced over to him. “So?”

“I need food,” It pained Harry to admit it and fury burned in his veins. He was stronger than this, but that didn’t stop the hunger from clawing at him. Of course, Voldeshit just had to make everything more  _ difficult _ .

"Oh, so  _ now _ you want to eat,” Voldemort placed a bookmark in the book, before closing it and standing up. “What’s in it for me?”

Harry licked dry lips. “What do you want from me?” He watched as Voldemort came closer, standing before him. He turned his head away, not wanting to look at the man who had reduced him to such – depravity.

Being in the cage was in some ways worse than being locked in his cupboard, at least the Dursley’s let him out to use the bathroom like a normal person.

“An interesting question. I want quite a lot from you boy, and I  _ will _ get everything I want.” Voldemort stood in front of Harry. “You haven’t eaten in over a week and I don’t feel like making you sick. Toast?”

“Yes please.”

“First,” Tom looked coldly down at the imprisoned youth, “I want a promise of obedience.”

Harry glared up at Tom, “Fine. I pro-”

“-Before you finish that, I want to be clear as to what obedience is.”

Harry snapped his mouth shut. “I knew there’d be a catch,” he muttered.

“No insults,” Voldemort smirked, “you answer me politely at  _ all _ times and you treat my Death Eaters with respect.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ok,  _ fine _ .” If it meant he got to eat, he would play nice with Voldemort. “I promise to be obedient.”

With a casual flick of his wand, Voldemort opened the cage door and Harry scrambled to his feet. He hesitated, wondering if there was one last trick, before stepping out of the cage for the first time since he had arrived. He rolled his shoulders and cricked his neck. He could  _ move _ .

“You stink, Potter.” Voldemort turned his nose up “the bathroom is the first floor. Second door on the left. Clean yourself up while I prepare your food.”

“Great, thanks.” Harry moved carefully, painfully aware he hadn’t been able to move around that much in the cage. His muscles protested at the sudden ability to move. He stumbled a little but kept his back straight. He could be obedient, even better, he could be the Gryffindor version of being obedient.

 

~*~

 

Rita Skeeter sucked on the end of her Quick Quotes Quill with relish, closing her eyes as she savored the taste before opening them to take in her newest victim. 

“Thank you for talking to me, Cornelius,”She said she crossed her legs and placed the quill delicately on top of the fresh piece of parchment she had resting on her leg. Poised as ever to take notes and tear down egos.

The former Minister of Magic shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The last week had been the worst of his career. The news of Harry’s very public kidnap spread like wildfire and his office had been flooded with owls from concerned parents in less than half an hour.

Once the initial shock had died down, questions began to be asked and he and Dumbledore had seemed called to answer for all of them. Their combined incompetence. Their arrogance. Their lack of good judgement.

“Shall we begin with becoming the most loathed Minister of Magic in our history?” Rita asked, a wide smile on her face.

“I feel deeply ashamed,” Fudge sighed, rubbing at his tired face, “Harry should have been better protected.”

“Yes,” Rita agreed with undignified delight “He should have been.”

Fudge glared the reporter. “We didn’t plan this!” He said hotly. “I’ve heard the rumors - an anti- Potter conspiracy! It’s outrageous!”

“So you and Dumbledore didn’t conspire together to wipe out the last of the Potter line?” Rita leaned forward, wanting to watch the sweat drip down Fudge’s brow.

Fudge snorted “Why would we? The Potters aren’t even a powerful family!”

“So power matters to you? You would have targeted a more powerful family if you could? Is anyone on the sacred twenty-eight safe?”

Fudge open and closed his mouth a few times in shock. “Of course they are!”

Rita glanced down and smiled.  _ A defeated Cornelius Fudge wipes the sweat from his brow, his small eyes dart back and forth as he hesitates to deny the claim. _

“I believe you,” Rita said, “But I’m not sure my readers will.”

 

~*~

 

“I am not going back into the cage!” Harry folded his arms across his chest. He felt like a petulant child but didn’t care. The upstairs bedrooms had double beds. Actual beds that looked like pure, fluffy clouds of comfort and warmth and he desperately wanted to sleep in one of them. 

“I wasn’t asking,” Voldemort allowed the cage door to swing open. “I have work to do and I don’t trust you.”

“You can lock me in one of the bedrooms, please!”

“Lock you in a bedroom?” Voldemort repeatedly slowly. “Harry, if I did that I promise that while I would receive pleasure from it, you wouldn’t.” He leered at Harry .“Unless you mean to tell me you like it rough.”

Harry paled, Voldemort couldn’t be suggesting what he thought he was. “I could, stay here? On the ground floor? I promise not break anything, I just want to sleep.”

“I’m not worried you’ll break something, I just don’t want to have to deal with a failed escape attempt.”

Harry glared, he really did just want to sleep. “But -,”

_ “- Harry, get into the cage,”  _ Voldemort snarled. “I have a world to take over and I don’t have time for this.”

Harry paused, if he continued to push an already pissed off Voldemort he risked being on the end of an unforgivable and he didn’t have his wand to defend himself. Maybe if he played along Voldemort would slip up and allow him his wand back.

“I hate you,” Harry informed the Dark Lord as he walked into the cage.

The clang of steel on steel rang throughout the room as the door closed behind him. Harry faced the wall, not wanting to look as Voldemort left him once more. The whoosh of Floo informed him that his captor had left for the evening.

His shoulders slumped. He walked over to what he was starting to think as ‘his’ corner and sunk down, pulling his knees close to his chest. He was alone again. The silence of the cottage seemed cruel somehow. He didn’t want to be alone. Not like this.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he rested his eyes against the wall and closed his eyes. He might as well try to sleep.

 

~*~

 

“Severus, have you heard anything regarding Harry?” The pleading tone in Dumbledore’s voice was heartbreaking. The man was hanging onto power with his fingernails. 

Severus took a sip of tea, thinking over his answer before answering. “I’m sorry Albus, the Dark Lord has held quite a few meetings as of late but has never mentioned Harry.”

Albus slumped into his worn-out leather chair. He and Severus were taking tea in his summer home, the last remaining property he owned. The Ministry had stripped him of everything. Hogwarts was gone. His titles had been taken, though he couldn’t really bring himself to care about those too much.

Still, it stung. He had been trusted, beloved, and now...He sighed. “Do you have any idea where Harry is?”

“None,” Severus placed his cup down on the small coffee table. “Albus - have you thought about what are you going to do without the school?”

“I am going to carry on leading the Order,” Albus said tiredly, rubbing his temples “If I’m allowed to, of course.”

Severus nodded his head sympathetically. Rita had published several articles that painted Albus and the fool that was Fudge and less than pleasant lights. The public were outraged and braying for blood.

“I will do my best to discover Harry’s location, Albus,” Severus promised his mentor. “No doubt the boy will have tried to escape. Potter can only behave for so long.”

“I only hope he doesn’t hurt Harry,” A worried look crept into Albus’ eyes. “That would be very bad indeed.”

 

~*~ 

 

The smell of freshly baked bread drifted tantalizingly over to Harry, his stomach growling with hunger. He yawned, opening his eyes.

It was morning, which meant Voldemort was making breakfast. Licking his lips, Harry hoped that today, day thirteen of his imprisonment, would finally be the day he would be allowed to have some food. After all, yesterday he had been allowed to have a slice of toast.

The sizzle of sausages hitting a hot frying pan only made his stomach rumble with hunger more.

“Good morning, Harry,” Voldemort said, striding into the living room looking perfectly awake.

“Hey,” Harry yawned again, “may I have some breakfast?”

“No.” Voldemort walked closer to the cage, smiling down at a pissed off Harry. “You forgot to say please.”

Harry scowled at the Dark Lord. “You’re enjoying this.”

“Why yes Harry, I rather do enjoy having my biggest roadblock to success completely at my mercy. Imagine that.”

Harry scowled, “Sooner or later the Order -,”

“- Is going to fall apart because it’s busy being a chaotic mess.” Voldemort smiled, skin pulled taut against bone.

“If you were smart, you would’ve just killed me.”

“Oh no, Harry, that is a fool’s mistake. You are much more useful to me alive than dead.”

Harry felt a chill run down his spine at those words. He gulped and looked away from the Dark Lord. “Please,” he said quietly.

The cage door opened, but Harry remained where he stood for a moment. Shame and unease ran through his veins. Voldemort wanted him alive. Voldemort thought he was more useful alive. He didn’t want to ask  _ why. _

“Come on Harry,” Voldemort called, already back in the kitchen, “you don’t want this cold, do you?”

 

~*~

 

“I’ve been reading,” Hermione announced, a large book clutched tightly in her arms.

The portrait hole closed behind her. The number of students in the school was dwindling by the day.  Only ten students, including Ron and Hermione, were left in Gryffindor Tower.

“I’m shocked.” Ron teased, but it held none of his usual bite. “Trying to figure out a way to get Harry back?”

Hermione dropped into her favourite armchair in front of the fireplace. “Yes,” Hermione gently placed the book on the table. “I just - imagining him all by himself being put through hell by -,” Hermione blinked back tears. “- I can’t stand it.”

“I know,” Ron agreed softly “But what can we do? Not even the Order knows where Harry is being kept.” Or even if Harry is still alive, Ron thought silently to himself. He knew better than to voice his fears around Hermione.

“That’s where we come in,” Hermione opened the book, flicking through the pages quickly. “I found a spell, it’s not used anymore but -,” she trailed off finding the page she was looking for.  She turned the book around to show Ron.

“Hermione, I know about this spell - it’s not just old, it’s banned!”

“I know, but if it works, it’ll bring us one step closer to finding Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter wasn't that amazing, I know. Chapter 3 will be *so much better*. I promise. (and hopefully won't take so damn long to be updated! ^.^ )


End file.
